The present invention relates, in general, to an adjusting device, and more particularly to an adjusting device of a type including a lifting mechanism and a rotary drive having an output member coupled to a lifting arm of the lifting mechanism, with the lifting arm articulated to a component of a stationary supporting structure for movement of the component between two end positions.
An adjusting device of this type can be configured for a wide variety of applications. Unlike the rotary drive which normally remains unchanged regardless for which application it is used, the lifting mechanism is configured to suit the application at hand. The adjusting device, involved here, is in particular suitable for applications in which the stationary supporting structure is made of a frame or configured as a frame, and the component being moved is also of frame-like design and swingably mounted to the supporting structure. The rotary drive is typically a dc gear motor operated with a safety voltage and at an output speed which is fairly small compared to the speed of the rotor of the dc motor.
The adjusting device is especially used for so-called mass products and thus should be as inexpensive as possible.
Normally, the rotary drive is secured by a mounting to the stationary parts. This mounting is positioned at an offset to the moving output member of the rotary drive so that the output force of the rotary drive applies a moment upon the mounting. The mounting should therefore be dimensioned accordingly; however the parts of the supporting structure fail to provide the required stability.